


Five times someone realised Logan liked Virgil

by Confused_Human



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cute but not that much plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confused_Human/pseuds/Confused_Human
Summary: Roman blinked a couple times, did Logan liked Virgil?Patton tried not to smile, but he couldn't helped it, so Logan and Virgil liked each other?Logan stared at the wall, he should write everything and then get to a pausible, logical, reason of why he feels like this, he inhaled, but why did he already knew a reason and why did he just wanted to breathe in this warmness
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	Five times someone realised Logan liked Virgil

The creative side was utterly starving, he had had to skip lunch to chase an idea, but he ended up also missing dinner.

He looked at his phone while going downstairs, it was 2:48 am. Logan was gonna be so mad at him for forcing Thomas to stay awake, but the only way to catch ideas was acting fast!

And, wow, had they been desperate for good ones in the last few weeks, Thomas was stressed, so everyone got repercussions (but the lack of any good idea to create gotta be the most obvious one).

He stopped in the last step, was someone laughing downstairs?

There was another soft laugh, then a “sssshh” sound. He walked into the kitchen, Logan was on the floor shushing Virgil, who was next to him, laughing, “What…?”

Virgil covered his mouth, stopping his sound almost immediately.

Logan coughed and stood up inmediately, he was red, (maybe from laughing?) “well, it appears since Roman finally decided to let Thomas have even just a few hours of sleep, we should all go to bed and not waste it.”

He turned towards the stairs, all signs of laugh gone of his face. “Virgil, nice discussion.” He nodded quickly at the angsty side. “Roman, please refrain for any other late night creativity session so Thomas can be well rested this week,” he gave him a weird look, “specially if the result of the idea isn’t going to be optimal.”

The logical side left hurryly. 

“Wow, someone wasn’t in a good mood,” he faked a smile, it was true that the idea was still more of a concept and needed a lot of work but he didn't think Logan would get mad about it, “what was he discussing anyway, that we shouldn’t pet a dog because it makes us waste time, ha, please.” Roman made an exaggerated eye roll, swallowing a heavyness that was there since a lot before.

Virgil streched his hand so Roman could help him stand up, “we were just talking about that new show Thomas is into,” he smiled but to Roman it felt weird, “but before that he actually mentioned how Thomas didn’t have anything important tomorrow and your idea looked pretty good, and I also think it was pretty good, so don't think too hard on the last part, He’s been too stressed lately, we all had been…” He muttered the last part more to himself than Roman.

He nodded, Logan had been more annoyed at everything lately, and locking himself in his room to work more.

He smiled at Virgil hoping the other side was understanding his thanks, he freezed “wait you two were laughing.”

Virgil shrugged, looking confuse “yeah.”

He stared at him, it took a lot of effort to make Logan openly laugh when he was this stressed, and he had looked awfully cozy talking, no, laughing, with Virgil, on the floor, was the logic side feeling the romantic kind of love ?

He shook his head he hand't really seen them, only a second.

...but still, Logan had spent more and more time with Virgil.

...Had he, princely embodiment of creativity and romance interrupted two lovebirds on accident?

"Well," said Virgil almost yawning, "Thomas need sleep so I'm gonna head out, but Patton left you lunch on the fridge," Virgil pushed him softly in the direction of the kitchen, "also you and Logan need to stop leaving me and Patton eating alone."

Roman bitted down a comment on how it was the best way to make sure they both, Patton and Virgil, showed up to lunch, since they were worried of leaving the other alone. 

Did Logan really liked Virgil?

Roman blinked a couple of times but then smiled,well things would take a lot of time with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I don't have a beta so I hope Icatched all the mistakes (im sorry if i didn't)  
> also when Roman talks, speaks in this () is like, to remark that its kinda of an unreliable narrator because it is what he thinks)


End file.
